In Your Arms
by AnimeBookAddict
Summary: AU: Omegaverse. Sousuke has a nightmare. Makoto is there to help and comfort him. Warning: smut. ONE SHOT


**A/N: This is my first time I wrote some more mature contents and it's also my first story set in the omegaverse, so please be nice. If there are any mistakes (grammar/spelling), let me know. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Free, all credit goes to the owner.**

 **Thanks to Angel From Above Is Here for proofreading.**

* * *

It was a night like any other. Sousuke and Makoto were lying next to each other in their shared bed, sleeping peacefully. At least it was supposed to be like this. However, it wasn't.

Sousuke was having a nightmare. He was turning from one side to the other, sweat forming on his forehead, small whimpers passing his lips. Makoto was awoken by his alpha as he turned every which way. He saw how he was reacting to the dream he was having and it could only mean one thing: he was having _that_ dream again. He also knew what would follow in only a few moments. And he was proven right.

The alpha woke up with a start, his eyes snapping open and his breathing heavy. He started looking around frantically, looking for his omega. Teal locked with green and within a blink of an eye the alpha pounced on his mate. Makoto knew what would happen, over the years it had become somewhat of a routine, so he just let it happen.

Sousuke started to kiss him hungrily, frantically. When his omega opened his mouth a little too slowly for his liking, a growl was heard in his chest as he started to bite the omega's lips. He pried Makoto's mouth open and immediately sought out his tongue. Instead of a kiss it almost felt like a battle going on. However, Makoto knew Sousuke needed this so he responded how he knew Sousuke wanted it.

Makoto felt his alpha's distress, his sadness, his need to hold him. His pheromones were all over the place. Makoto, in turn, tried to calm Sousuke down, emitting calming pheromones of his own. However, it was for naught. He knew it was but he always tried anyway. It was only often in the end that the alpha sensed the reassuring pheromones and calmed down, as if he couldn't notice anything while in this state.

Their tongues kept battling each other while Sousuke started to first pull down his own boxer briefs followed by the ones Makoto was wearing. It all happened so fast, within a second Sousuke thrusted into Makoto at full speed.

Makoto knew it would happen like this but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable. His alpha was big, not only in build but also in his equipment. Most people would be hurting when they would try to take him completely. And yes, he was an omega and yes, for an omega he was strongly build but even for him it hurt when he wasn't prepared at least a little. At least in the beginning it had hurt, now it was more of an uncomfortable sting or a slight burn.

Sousuke pulled out and slammed back in. His speed wasn't erratic but still, he was going at quite a pace. However, it was the force of the thrusts itself that made this so hard and tiring. He thrusted inside of him with all of his strength. The omega couldn't do anything but lay there and take it, arms wrapped tightly around his alpha for support.

The alpha pulled back from their kiss and started to frantically scent his mate. He rubbed, nipped, sucked and licked at Makoto's scent glands, just were their bonding mark was located.

He kept pistoling in and out of Makoto, both their breathing erratic. Pants, moans, whimpers and growls filled the room as the alpha kept going. It felt like every thrust was getting stronger, like the alpha needed to show who was in charge so they wouldn't challenge him, wouldn't leave him, because he was strong and he would prove it.

Suddenly he pulled out of Makoto and Makoto wanted to let out a whimper at the loss of contact but he couldn't. Before the whimper could leave his mouth, his alpha had turned him around so he was now positioned on his hands and knees.

The alpha pushed back in and started again with his strong rhythm. His hand had such a strong hold on the omega's hips, they would be bruised in the morning. Every time he pushed in, he pulled Makoto back with all his force, making the contact even stronger, harder.

Makoto turned his head to look at his mate, only to see that his eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing. It seemed like the alpha was doing this almost on pure instinct but Makoto knew better. After a few moments Sousuke took Makoto by the hair and forcefully pulled him up towards him. The alpha kissed him strongly and hungrily for a short moment before going back to his scent glands, marking him as his own. He would mark him in such a way, you would have to have a really strong and good sense of smell to be able to tell that Makoto was indeed an omega.

He pushed him back down again, trapping him beneath him, making sure he could not escape. The alpha's breathing had become erratic, groans and growls leaving his mouth in an almost scary way. The groans letting Makoto know of the force, the energy he was putting into this, maybe even the slight pleasure he was feeling, though he wouldn't be able to tell. The growls letting him know who was in charge, who he belonged to.

Makoto knew who he belonged to and when they were having sex on any other day, he even liked to be reminded of it. He liked it a little rough at times, he loved it almost as much as their slow and gentle lovemaking. And though he couldn't say that he was feeling absolutely no pleasure, it wasn't the same as it normally was.

Makoto was close, so close. How could he not be when his prostate was manhandled in such a brutal way? However, he wanted to come while holding onto his alpha, not while he was standing on all fours. He started to whimper, louder and louder until his alpha knew what he wanted and complied with his request.

With a little more force than Makoto had wanted, Sousuke turned him back around so he was lying on his back again. The omega immediately wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. Sousuke knew Makoto was about to come. He felt it by how he clamped down on him, felt it by how his arms tightened, could hear it by how his breathing became erratic and started to hitch.

Soon Makoto came, almost howling when he did. His back arched from the bed before he fell back down, almost limp. But Sousuke didn't stop. Being able to move or not, tired or not, he was still thrusting in and out of Makoto in that same brutal pace.

After some time, he started to falter in his rhythm. He was close. He started kissing and nipping at his omega's scent glands and that was what did him in. His hips jerked a few times and he came inside Makoto, a growl leaving his lips as he bit down on their bond mark near Makoto's scent glands.

It seemed like all his strength left his body in one go as he fell on top of Makoto, not able to move even if he wanted to. Within a second the omega's arms were wrapped around him, stroking up and down his back in a slow, calm and soothing manner.

They tried to catch their breath, Sousuke still inside of Makoto. They didn't mind, they loved this feeling of being connected like this, both during and after sex. As they came back down from their high and as their breathing returned to normal, it seemed like Sousuke was becoming aware of the calming pheromones Makoto was emitting, the last bit of tension leaving his shoulders.

Finally, he pulled out and went to lie next to Makoto. Makoto opened his arms and his alpha readily accepted the invitation, snuggling close to the omega as he wrapped his arms around him.

After a moment or two, Makoto asked, "Was it the same one?"

"Yeah." he got as a reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Better now."

Makoto hummed as he stroked Sousuke's hair. It always happened like this ever since they had started going out.

They had met each other during their second year at university. And the road from their meeting to where their relationship was now had not been easy. Every time Makoto suggested going for a coffee together, studying together, going out and doing something together or just anything in general, he would be turned down. The alpha would look angry or moody, preferring to be on his own.

However, Makoto didn't give up, he wasn't that kind of person. After a very long time Sousuke agreed to one of Makoto's many suggestions. From there, slowly, they started to hang out more and more. Over time Makoto started to have feelings for the alpha but Sousuke always kept him at a certain distance. Every time Makoto would say something about that, Sousuke would just tell him to let it go. So he did, for a while.

Time passed and his feelings got stronger but they never got anywhere. Finally, he was tired of being told to 'let it go'. Every moment he got, he would ask Sousuke about why he wouldn't accept his feelings, why he always kept him at a distance. More than once the alpha had growled and snapped at him to put him in his place.

However, Makoto's insistence had paid off and finally, he was told why Sousuke kept people at a certain distance.

When Sousuke was little, he had lost his mother. His father had told him it was because she was an omega. Omega's were less strong so she couldn't have survived her illness even if she had wanted to. From then on he started to keep people of who he knew were an omega at a certain distance. Being little and thinking all omegas were weak, he didn't want to interact with them very much. He didn't want to risk losing someone else like he had lost his mother. And seeing how his father acted strictly and strongly towards everyone, he took this as an example and started to act the same way, except towards Rin, his best friend.

When he got older, Rin moved away, leaving him alone. When he met with him again after some time, Rin had made many new friends and Sousuke had felt a little abandoned. On top of that, Sousuke injured his shoulder. It was injured to such an extent that competitive swimming would not be possible anymore. It made him feel like he wasn't strong enough, like even though he was an alpha people wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't take him seriously, would look down on him as an alpha.

Then Rin started dating a guy called Haru. Haru was an omega. However, two years in the relationship Rin had lost Haru. The omega having caught an illness when they were on a trip in Australia. For Sousuke this once again proved that omegas were indeed not that strong. On top of that he saw how broken Rin was, something he wished he would never have had to see, something he wished to never go through himself if he had the choice. After some time Rin had decided to leave Japan to try and make his swimming career with the Australian swimming team. And though Rin and Sousuke kept in contact, Rin had left him once again.

This all came back in that one dreaded dream. Him feeling hurt, feeling like he wasn't good enough to be an alpha, feeling abandoned. But most of all the loss of an omega, _his_ omega. Every time the dream came to an end with Makoto dying by some illness and every time he would wake up at that exact moment. He would look for Makoto, his omega, and they would have sex. He would let Makoto know that he was strong, that Makoto belonged to him. But most importantly, he would make sure Makoto was there with him, that he was alive. He needed those touches, he needed their mixed scent, he needed to be connected with Makoto to make absolutely sure that he was there, that he was fine.

When they had started going out this happened quite often. It always ended with Sousuke apologizing over and over again because he had been so rough with Makoto, afraid he had hurt him. Makoto had just taken it all and assured him time and again that he was fine and it was nothing to worry about, telling him that he could take it.

Now it only happened once in a while, the times rare and far in between. Now Sousuke didn't apologize any longer, knowing it wasn't needed. He let himself be enveloped in a hug by his omega. His omega who was understanding, who knew why he did what he did, who tried to calm him down and reassure him. His omega who accepted him and wouldn't leave him. His mate.

Finally calmed down and feeling his omega's arms around him, Sousuke started to fall asleep. Just before sleep claimed him, Sousuke mumbled a soft, "Mako."

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Makoto told him softly.

After hearing his omega's soft voice, Sousuke allowed himself to fall asleep. Makoto kept looking at his alpha, all the while stroking his hair. Every time this happened he wished he could do something more to help Sousuke through it, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was what he was doing now: being there for him when he needed him and being there to comfort him afterwards.

As an omega the most important thing was to take care of one's mate and Makoto gave it his all when it came to his alpha. With this thought in mind and seeing the sleeping alpha in his arms, whose face was no longer looking troubled but relaxed, the omega too allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
